


Taste on my Tongue

by ZiallMashton



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiallMashton/pseuds/ZiallMashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis loves when Harry uses his tongue and Harry knows it. He teases Louis discreetly at an award show then puts his tongue to good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste on my Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by http://1dgaysmut.tumblr.com/post/120754310138/mytadpoleharry-tip-toe-louis-louis-face
> 
> Crappy ending but enjoy!

“Harry you’re such a fucking tease!” Harry hears Louis groan as they all walk to their hotel room. He smirks. The five of them are sharing a hotel suite since they’re only there for a few hours. 

“I don’t know what you mean, love,” he says and shrugs as he opens the door and walks in. 

Louis rolls his eyes. “You know exactly what I mean! That thing you did with your tongue just made my mind wander. It made me remember how fucking good it feels when you—“ 

“Oh for fucks sake we don’t wanna hear this!” Harry hears Niall groan and it makes him laugh as he pulls Louis to the bedroom and closes the door. 

“What babe, did I give you a nice fat boner?” he teases as he’s pushed against the door by Louis. 

He hears Louis groan before he feels the boys lips on his, kissing him hard and grinding their hips together. He feels Louis move them and push him to the bed before he’s straddled. “Shut the hell up, Harry. Fuck. Everyone’s lucky I didn’t jump you right there and bend over so I could get your tongue in my ass.” 

Harry moans and grips Louis’ hips to still his actions. “Gonna turn you into my begging little bitch with my tongue,” he groans and hears Louis scoff. 

“I am nobody’s bitch, Styles. You know I fuck you into submission every single night,” the older man says with a smirk. 

The words don’t phase Harry because he knows they’re true. He pulls his shirt off and does the same to Louis’. “Get your pants off babe and ride my face,” he says. 

Louis gapes at him for a moment before standing to get naked then he returns to his spot on Harry’s hips. “Kinky babe, I like it,” he says and moves so his ass is over Harry’s face. “But like I was saying, I refuse to beg and be your bit—ah, oh fuck Haz!” Louis moans when Harry grips his thighs to pull him down and lap at his hole. 

Harry closes his eyes and flicks his tongue rapidly. He can hear Louis moaning desperately already and it sends electricity through him knowing that he can get Louis to this point. He digs his nails into Louis’ thighs and pushes his tongue in past the rim, fucking him slowly and teasingly with his tongue. 

Minutes later Harry suddenly stops and flips them quickly which causes Louis to gasp and moan. He spreads the boys cheeks and dives back in quickly, tongue working Louis open easily enough. Louis’ moaning and whining just make him go faster. 

“Harry! More, please I fucking need more!” Louis moans loudly and reaches down to grip and pull Harry’s hair as his thighs tighten around Harry’s head. “Fuck, fuck, yes,” he pants. 

Harry peeks up to watch Louis fall apart. He moans and smirks again when he sees Louis’ cock twitch, making the older male arch is back and moan loudly in pleasure. Harry pulls back with red lips and licks his lips. “Gonna cum from this baby? My tongue gonna make you cum?” he teases. 

Louis nods rapidly, breaths coming out in gasps and he reaches to tug Harry’s hair until his head is back between his legs. “Need it!” 

Harry groans and starts lapping at Louis again. He’s more determined now and works his tongue deeper into his boy. He loves how vocal Louis is as the boy moans, practically screams for him. He closes his eyes and sucks at Louis’ rim, grazing his teeth when he knows that Louis is about to cum. 

“Harry! Fuck—ah babe!” Louis screams with his eyes closed as his body shakes in pleasure and he shoots his hot cum all over his abs and chest, some hitting his chin with the strength of it. “Hazza,” he says now when he’s much more sated as Harry pulls away and smiles at him. 

Harry leans up to kiss Louis deeply which causes them both to moan softly. He gasps when he feel’s Louis’ hand wrap around his cock and start to jerk him off. “Can’t leave you hangin’ after that babe,” he hears Louis purr into his ear and he nods as he fucks into Louis’ hand with the pace of the boys movements. 

It only takes a few minutes until Harry is moaning out and coming all over Louis’ thighs, cursing which makes Louis smirk. He chuckles once he has his breath back and looks at Louis with gleaming eyes. “Love you so much,” he says softly. 

“I love you too, Harry,” Louis smiles back at him. “Now lets go shower, if I can manage to get up,” he laughs softly and sits up. They both pull on boxers after Harry wipes Louis clean then they walk out of the room. They both laugh when they see the room empty. “Guess they didn’t enjoy the sound show,” Louis shrugs with a grin. 

Harry laughs softly and leads Louis to the bathroom. “Well as loud as you were I don’t think they could escape it anyway,” he smiles and turns the water on. 

They wash one another between whispered words and sweet little kisses. Harry cherishes the moments when his Louis is a little cuddly ball of fluff and smiles when they pull on clothes to cuddle on the couch and watch TV. 


End file.
